There is a need in the art of computer input devices for an input device which can transmit data from an operator to a computer processor without the need for a bulky keyboard or unwieldy hand-held input device. Conventional hand-held computing devices require the operator to hold the device in one hand and operate the keyboard with the other. Such two-handed operation does not allow the user to concurrently perform other manual tasks. There is therefore a need in the art for an input device which enables an operator to transmit data to a computer processor without requiring manual retention and manipulation of an input device in the operator's hand.
The present invention provides a data input glove that fulfills the foregoing needs by enabling a user to transmit data to a computer processor by contacting the fingers and/or thumb of the glove with various parts of the glove.
There is also a need in the art for a means for enabling a deaf person to communicate with other individuals without using sign language.
The present invention provides a communication system which fulfills this need by employing the data input glove as an input device, a computer processor to translate input from the data input glove into letters, numbers or symbols, and an output device, such as a visual display unit or speakers to communicate the resulting data to another individual.